


You Good, Princess?

by luvinreallife



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: A lil fluff, F/F, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvinreallife/pseuds/luvinreallife
Summary: Loba gets sick and Bang is there to hold her braids.Short and also its the first fic I’ve written in like 7 years. And I’m not an English major so dont be surprised if it doesn’t sound good. Please be nice to me. I love you all! Thanks for reading and playing this game. Im so glad we can all come together here (and ship Lobalore).
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	You Good, Princess?

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic so pls dont be mean to me.  
> I will ship lobalore until i die Bye

Loba wasn’t exactly sure how her relationship with Anita had gone from enemies to lovers in the span of a few months. Not just sexual lovers, though the sex was amazing, the connection and intimacy was something so undeniably special and something so foreign to Loba. She had kept everyone at arm’s length and had never let herself get more involved than a one night stand. Until she met the softie that Anita kept hidden under her stoic and standoffish persona. 

Loba never wanted to make Anita worry if she could help it. So when she started feeling sick in the middle of a battle, she just ignored the feeling and tried to push it away as hard as she could. All to no avail, of course, as soon as the last member went down, Loba turned away and her knees buckled under her, letting her crumble into the ground. 

“You alright over there, Princess?” Anita called, her usual teasing evident in her tone. 

When she got no reply but heard a cough followed by the unmistakable sound of stomach contents being expelled onto the ground, she dropped what she was doing to be crouched at Loba’s side, slipping an arm around her shoulders and rubbing her upper arm reassuringly. 

“Hey, easy.” Bang said as she gently grabbed Loba’s braids and pulled them back. 

Loba reeled forward again, not even having time to catch her breath before she was left heaving and bringing up the rest of the lovely breakfast Bangalore had cooked them this morning. If this was anyone else, Anita decided she would have been watching from a distance, not wanting to see or smell the sickness. But, this was the woman she loved, and she’d seen worse anyway. So she just settled on coaching Loba through it and moved her hand to rub over Loba’s back, feeling the muscles quivering under her touch. 

“You think you can stomach some water?” 

Loba groaned in response and was cut off by her stomach forcing up the last of what was inside. It hurt her throat, burned her nose and made fresh tears sting in her eyes. She let out a choked sound mixed between a cough, a sob and a gag as she brought her shaking hand up to her mouth and wiped it off. 

“You good?” Bang asked and put an arm around her waist to help her stand. Loba’s legs almost gave out from the weight and leaned heavily on Anita. 

“Clearly.” came Loba’s hoarse attempt at humor while they walked a few meters forward to sit down on a set of stairs. 

Bangalore clicked her tongue and eased Loba into a sitting position. “Do you think you’re sick? How you feelin’ now?” 

The sick woman let her head fall between her knees. “I don’t know,” she answered, voice weak and gravelly. 

“Talk to me. You wanna go home?” Anita was thoroughly concerned at this point due to Loba’s unsure answer and how quiet she was being. 

Loba raised her head ever so slightly so she could look her girlfriend in the eye and cracked a small but genuine smile. “Only if you’re going to be there with me.” 

Bang felt her cheeks redden as she reached forward to help Loba stand again. “‘Course, princess. I couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.”


End file.
